The Promise that Kills
by MasterThiefWolf
Summary: Pennywise had promised to leave a woman's family alone, if she gave him her baby. Hundreds of years later, what happens when Pennywise ends up running into the descendants of that woman. Pennywise is in a ravenous state of hunger. A little boy from the family stumbles upon the clown.
1. Rise About

The clown wailed and threw himself against a rock in the underground entrance to the sewer. IT moved snake like against the rocks and pulled itself down in the water. The water swooshed and splashed. Water dipped off the tall down facing rocks from the cavern's ceiling. The clown laid submerged in water his eyes closed. It had now been 54 years. 27 years before now, the adult losers had gotten rid of him. For what they believed was for good. 27 years before that he had failed to eat all of them as children. His feeding had been cut short just as it had when they were adults. At this time the clown was ravenous. IT was hungry. The clown was enormously desirous of food. He had been starved for too great of a period.

It was likely soon he wouldn't be able to hibernate anymore. His form wouldn't heal itself again if this continued to happen. The clown jerked upright, water splashed up at his harsh movements. A small voice laughed in the cave. "Larry? Where are you?" The clown held very still listening excessively. He felt rather appreciative of this happening. The clown disappeared out of the water.

The young boy looked around with wide eyes. He couldn't see very well in the darkness. He called for his friend again, but no call came. Perhaps he hadn't come this way. The young boy thought there wasn't any reason to stay in the strange cave. The boy went to turn about but was somehow restrained. He looked down at his shoulder where the blocking force had pushed him. A clean white glove was clasped to his shoulder. Too tightly. The boy felt like he couldn't even lift it.

The boy was confused he raised his gaze following the direction of the arm to something standing in front of him. He hadn't been watching right in front of him. This event all happened in a matter of seconds. The clown had vaguely jumped him. The child's view was an outstretched unhinged collections of teeth running down deep in whatever this thing's mouth was. The child screamed in unforeseen shock. He kicked with his feet to no avail when he noticed he had been raised off the ground with nothing to kick off of. The clown snapped his jaws closed in a paused motion. His teeth were just before the child's face but hadn't sunken into his flesh. The clown wanted to cry in further misery and there was a pinch of anger he felt in his upper body building to his neck. This child... this child was one of them... the family... the family he had made a deal with when he first came here. The mother had given him her baby, after he offered to never touch any of her other family, as long as she did so.

That was the first time he had awoken on this planet. He had been desperate for food. The clown released his hold on him and swiveled around facing the other direction. A thud sounded in the water followed by a splash as the water exploded up out of the way of the boy's body. Kay, which was the name of the boy, sat with soaked pants, socks, and shoes in the water. His face was perplexed. What just happened? The boy sat stupidly thinking about it for a moment before scrambling up and going on in the direction he had come.

The boy then got a thought. If this was a real monster, which it surely looked that way a moment ago baring into its mouth. What if? What if it wanted to be nice? After all it decided not to eat him. Kay looked at the water covering the cavern floor, timidly. His eyes rose to the clown, which was the back of him. IT still hadn't looked back in the kid's direction. The boy saw the strange outfit this thing was wearing. IT had a puffy neck collar like something from his history books and an odd grey satin suit.

"Hey, what are you?" The boy asked inching closer. That grabbed at the clown's attention. He turned to face Kay bit by bit. It almost looked like slow motion. The clown had been bewildered. IT took a step forward and crouched on one knee. The voice got low and throaty. "You were going to get eaten. Do you not care?"

Kay retreated a step back leaning on his leg. "Oh," He had to think what to say. "You didn't though, so... so you won't eat me?" The boy's eyes looked up at him with eyes that asked for a promise. "You want to be ... A good monster, right?" Kay swallowed. "That's why you didn't eat me?" Kay watched the clown for an answer which didn't appear to be coming.

"I'm not a very good monster," the clown played with him. "You see I eat children because they're plagued... withhhh ... FEAR!" IT pronounced hard. A worried trace waved across Kay's face. He felt his cheek burn with fear. He looked to the entrance of the cavern, his escape. He was now flimsy and quivering. He tried to steady himself. "But...but...," the child thought if he should ask. If it was wise to.

"You didn't eat me."

The clown righted himself. A pleased emotion crossed his white cheeks. "Do you have any friends, Kay?" His yellow eyes glowed back at the boy with interest.

The boy was quiet before speaking up, "Um, yes." The boy nodded to add assurance. It never struck the boy that the clown had said his name without him ever telling him it.

"Perhaps, I could continue being a good monster if I meet your friends. Kids like you make me see that I shouldn't eat you." The clown was playing, but Kay didn't catch on. IT was pretty convincing to a nine year old. "Okay..." Kay responded and than thought about what he had asked. "You didn't answer my question. What are you? What kind of monster? You have weird colors and...," the boy squinted at him. "And really strange teeth."

"Aww, you hurt my feelings. Do you think I'm ugly?" The clown questioned. His tone made the kid feel guilty . "I'm sorry, it's just you are different... I guess I shouldn't judge you on that." Kay looked off to the side feeling ashamed of himself.

"Don't feel bad, I'll feel better if I see your friends. I don't have many friends." IT spoke.

"Well, I was actually looking for my friend. That's why I came here. Can you help? Oh, and promise you won't eat me?" Kay looked back over his shoulder he had already started climbing back out of the cavern his brown fluffy hair made him look more like a little boy. "I promise, Kay." The clown said swiftly walking over until he was walking next to Kay.

"Okay," Kay huffed a breath he had been holding in response to that very answer. IT could make a promise to that after all it wasn't anything new. He had already promised a long time ago not to hurt him, so at this time he wasn't making a promise. It had been already made. Kay didn't watch IT at all even with how close he was to him as they walked out into the forest. He didn't question the clown anymore, he had promised and he believed him.

They climbed up the high hill that led to the road and just down that the neighborhood that was nearby, where Kay lived. Kay saw Larry waiting for

him by the road. "I thought you'd show up. You had me a little worried." Larry scratched the back of his neck. He was 12. A few years older than Kay. "Oh, this is my friend Larry," Kay rotated on his feet back to where the clown had been next to him. He wasn't there. Kay blinked dumbfounded. He thought he might of just had an experience of an imaginary friend but one that had wanted to eat him at first.

Kay sighed and shrugged his shoulders, but when he looked over in his friend's direction all he saw was blood. Kay screamed and darted down the street. He had swallowed some of his scream as he started running. He didn't look back the whole time. Heat had run up to his ears. His nerves were going nuts. He just lost his friend Larry. Kay managed to get to his house he stumbled up the porch steps and to the door. Kay got inside crying and screaming hoping some of his siblings were home. His parents weren't he hadn't seen either of their cars in the driveway.

Kay looked like a hysterical mess. His hair stuck to his head from the lines of sweat he spawned from running in an unfiltered manner to his house. His older sister came loudly out of her room. "What is going on?!" She sounded angry but Kay knew it would be towards whoever caused him to be upset. "Did you get hurt?" She stared at him from the next room. She was in the living room and he was in the kitchen.

"Kay, oh my God. You ran home?" The sister could see how out of breath he was. She closed the distance between them and touched his head. "A monster ate my friend, he was dead," Kay cried. "Did you call the emergency number, if there's a vicious animal it might have had rabies," His sister patted his head trying to calm him. "No, it was like a person." Kay cried. "What do you mean?" His sister got a worried look she was pulling out her cellphone from her pocket but her arm was stopped.

His sister scrambled to look at her arm. A white gloved hand held her with two fingers, but it felt like a whole hand with the amount of strength they held. "You don't want to do that." The clown smiled at her. "That's the monster. That's IT!" Kay screamed. "Why are you so upset, Kay? I promised not to eat ya. I didn't." The clown smiled tilting his head cutely.

The sister look mortified. She threw a punch but her hand was grabbed firmly and IT jerked forward ripping her arm off. She had a bloody stub left. She screamed in terror. She blinked and she saw the clown firmly grab her arm again blocking her from striking him, but her arm wasn't hurt. It was still attached and there wasn't any blood. IT held her arm. The girl was confused. What had she just saw. The girl lunged forward and kneed him where it should have hurt a man. It should have brought pain to him and brought him to his knees. She looked mystified. IT didn't react at all it hadn't even tried to stop her. IT didn't care. "Are you even a man?!" She yelled back at it.

"I'm not human." The clown smiled revealing sharp blades of teeth that perturbed over his lips. He let the girl go. "What the hell?!" Their older brother walked in the room. He saw the clown in the house. "Get out!" The older brother also grabbed for his phone. The clown didn't stop him. He looked over at the boy. "She already tried that..." IT hissed in a higher tone. "I don't care, stop me." The brother retorted. The table behind the boy bended and its legs reached for his arms and grabbed him. The wooden legs of the table bent around the boy's arms pulling them back from the phone and restraining them. The boy's phone fell to the floor. He had called the cops. The clown went over and hung up. The boy didn't have a chance to say anything to them. The phone lit up three times with miss calls from the police. They would just assume they had miss dialed after calling three times.

The clown looked up at them his eyesbrow bore an angered expression. "Stop it. I said I won't eat you. You see I didn't. I never said anything about your friend." The clown smiled. The siblings looked at one another. "You didn't say you wouldn't eat my siblings!" Kay screamed.

"That promise goes for your whole family. I made it a long time ago, Kay. Or I would have eaten you today. When we met." Pennywise smiled. He finally told him.


	2. Terror in an Old Bag

The girl looked at her older brother he was restrained by the wooden table. The siblings were baffled. None of them knew what to do. They didn't have any ideas how to go against something that could break the rules of everyday life. The clown saw their horror. He could smell the fear among them. But he could also tell there was something else. Amazement.

Kay looked at the clown with angry serious eyes. He thought about it. It was true the clown promised not to eat him and didn't. So if he promised not to eat his siblings they would probably be okay. After all, Kay now realized how easily the clown could have killed him. Of course he was going to but stopped so...

"Promise!...promise you won't eat them," Kay staggered with his words. Just saying the words sent his nerves up into flight. "I promise," Pennywise did a bow to be dramatic. He looked at them. "But I won't make promises for others." The clown gave him a wicked smile. Kay covered his eyes quickly with his hands. He felt himself burst into tears again. He was sickly reminded of his friend. He lost himself in that moment. "What is wrong with you... I thought you wanted to be good?" Kay looked at his watery hands.

"You jerk! I'll ripe you up!" His sister, Riley growled threatening the clown. "Do that and I may not be able to resist myself." IT warned her. He made a promise but if she attacked him... Playing with his food made him want to eat them more.

The older brother struggled against the wooden table he thought he could break out of it. Normally, he would, but since IT was controlling it. It was very strong. The clown released him from the table. The wooden legs fell away from holding him and stiffened back into their normal place. The table remained flipped on its side behind the boy.

The eldest brother once free adopted a serious look. He had what was closest to a reasonable expression on his face. "What are you?" He asked looking him over and considering what he could possibly be. He could tell he didn't look human.

Riley was holding back fire. Her eyes gleamed for revenge. "This thing killed Larry?" She looked to Kay intensely. He nodded. "Why shouldn't we call the cops then?!" Riley yelled louder than anyone had for several minutes. The small kitchen seemed like it couldn't fit all the fighting people + being. Two teens, a child, and a clown.

Riley kicked the blue and white tiled flooring trying to relieve her anger. "Why did you do that?! Huh!" Riley rushed up to the clown but stopped a few steps away. Her hands were angrily on her hips. She wore an angry frown. "IIIII told Kay that already. I feast on you, because of your FEAR!" IT said in a sing song voice. Riley felt an impulse to retreat the clown had moved a step up. She stayed there and looked to become more tempered.

"Do something, Sugar. I'd love it." The clown responded to her behavior. "Riley, you better come over here." Her older brother tried to warn her. He didn't want her to get hurt. Riley walked back to him, but did so without taking her eyes off the clown. Kay fidgeted with his fingers pushing them back and forth. "Just leave us alone." Kay said but it came out as a whine. "Oh, I'm not harming any of you. Did you forget my promise?" The clown asked. Of course the promise would be void if one of them actually attacked him.

Aside from taking a cheap shot at him.

The clown tilted his head almost completely to the side. He watched them with his head oddly like this. "Boo." The clown said and grinned very wildly. The siblings felt tormented already. Alfred the older brother stepped forward, "You didn't answer. What are you and what do you want?"

The clown made an unhappy smile, "And why do you keep asking?" He asked in a high voice making fun of them. "I don't ask you what you want? Is that what you ask everyday?" The clown leaned in at them baring his teeth as he spoke.

"Fine, but we've never seen anything like you." Alfred studied IT carefully. His eyes were vigilant. The clown slinked off into their living room. Alfred didn't know what IT could want over there. He followed it. "How can we take your word?"

"Kay, can tell you. I didn't eat him." Pennywise responded looking at the house. The kids could hear one of their parents pull into the drive after work. They looked at each other anxiously. Kay was still mortified from his friend's death. His hair was still wet with sweat and the look that something happened was fresh on his face. The children heard the front door open. They could hear the sound of their mother's heels and the rustle of grocery bags.

The children's mother set the bags on the table. She looked over at her children with a smile. "Why are you all standing around?" Alfred blinked feeling shocked. How could she not know. Alfred looked over at the clown but he wasn't there. Alfred felt distressed. He put his hand against his head suddenly feeling heat come from his cheek. Had he imagined it?

The older brother gazed over at Kay. No, Kay's expression reminded him it had all been true. His brother's eyes were of sadness and lost.

"Mom, something really bad happened and I need you to believe me," Alfred explained. His mother regarded him and waited for what he would say. He was a very insightful boy and always told the truth no matter if it got him in trouble. "Larry was killed by something, a being." Alfred took his time.

Their mother turned and went to the fridge, "You want blueberry pie, now?" She asked as if not hearing him right. Alfred swallowed. Those words should have worked a response out of her. Alfred assumed she hadn't heard him right. He repeated what he said only getting the same response.

His siblings behind him look disturbed. Kay started to cry feeling they couldn't fix what was happening. Alfred knew something wasn't right. His mother won't respond like that. He backed away from her his face perplexed.

The next day Pennywise was surveilling the Derry school. It was a chilly damp day out. The sky had clouds that whispered of their coming rain. The clown was peering around from a ditch that held large rocks. His white gloved fingers were clasped on the surface of the rocks. He saw the children of Derry leaving the old school building. It was made of stone blocks and had probably been around for a time. He would have time to become familiar with who would be good to go after. Or who was easy. Pennywise wasn't being very tricky with his game. He had been starved to his last level of hunger. He could do no more without proper feeding.

The clown watched, his blue eyes parted apart looking away from each other, giving him that alien look. He saw many of the younger kids leaving, but a girl with light brown hair and green eyes looked right over in his direction. An expression of curiosity crossed her face. The child had been going down the steps outside the front of the school. She hurried down the rest and headed in his direction. IT on the other hand had made a connection. Something that was unsatisfying. Its eyes literally rolled back into its head so you could only see the white of the eyes. The clown had identified in that first second Beverly's granddaughter, Abbey. The clown had slid down behind the rock when the child made eye contact with him. Why was the girl here? Why would her mother come here to live after her Grandmother endured so much here? One thing was for sure, Pennywise didn't want to deal with the girl now. Not at this time.

The clown needed no more set backs. The child probably recognized the clown from her Grandmother's description. The clown had just woken and would already be on a dodge game. Pennywise wouldn't be able to lurk the sewers. How did the Loser not give up by now? Why was the child living here? They thought the clown was dead, but why return? Certainly there was trepidation.

The clown moved deeper down the ditch to remain out of sight. Abbey would likely tell her mother she saw the clown. The thought was bitter in his mouth. It soured his hunger thinking of dealing with them again. The clown went down to the creek near the Barrens. His large clown shoes splashed around in the water amongst the rocks in the creek.

He was drooling from his overwhelming hunger. ITs eyes were sharp and alert. His senses were being pushed to the limit, which made his being act on its on. He looked very predatory. He cocked his head the smell of children was so close. He clawed at his face in agony but turned around. The hunger had struck him. The clown went back up the hill. The fact Abbey could be nearby no longer mattered. It was eat or die. That's how hungry he felt.

Two older kids were still outside the school. The one slimmer boy had taken the spot of bully for the school of Derry. There would always be a bully at the Derry school. It was just how things would work. Granted this boy had no family ties to the previous bullies from the Losers' childhood.

The other boy was the victim. He was pressed against the wall rustling for his backpack against the other. "Stop it Jehan." The victim cried. They were both teenaged. The clown worked his way closer to the school building. He was around the corner from them. Pennywise felt the urge to just pounce them but held it. It would be more satisfying if they were terrified.

Above the boys in a second floor window, a ghost lady tapped on the glass. Her hollowed cheeks pressed against the glass squishing her unhealthy looking transparent flesh. The first to look up was the bully. His arms shivered as his mind worked out the shape he saw in the window. He stumbled back his feet slipping at his rushed movements. The victim, Denny looked to see what made him blow his gasket. Denny went as pale as the ghost. His legs crumbled beneath him. His body slammed flat on the ground. The bully had regained his footing and started off into a bolt. A snake looped itself around the bully's ankle. He collapsed out of fear. His elbows scrapped across the dirt. Jehan tried desperately to kick the snake off.

Abbey had been watching the whole scene from the hill , but had only seen Jehan get attacked by the snake. She came back with her pink backpack swinging on her arm. Another girl had been watching too and raced down at the same time but got there first. This other girl was around ten and wore goth like clothes. IT went back to appearing as a clown. He felt her grave horror. The girl's face become that of a mortified gapping screaming. Sasha was badly afraid of clowns and Pennywise was definitely scary. He grabbed a hold of the girl who had been looking down on Jehan when the clown had still been a snake.

He could taste the fear coming off of her. It was large and whiffy coming off in thick dense smoke or at least that was how heavy it was to the clown. He chopped into her shoulder. His sharp teeth cut

right through bringing up fresh blood. He cracked her neck. Sasha's body hung limply from Pennywise's hold. Jehan was off the ground. The hot blood from Sasha splattering on his arm had woken him up. Abbey was frozen on the hill. Her eyes looked glossed over. What she saw dug so deeply into her heart. It implanted a terror there that wouldn't die down easily.

She felt clammy an inside heat raged her body in terror. She should run. She should run!

IT pulled his enormously large teeth out of Sasha's flesh, spilling blood off the tips of them. He opened his mouth and slowly widened it and continued to do so. His mouth opened to an outworldly width revealing teeth running down his entire throat. The clown swallowed Sasha whole He had been that hungry. His yellow near golden eyes pierced back at the rest of the children. Jehan looked around for help. He might have fought if this was a person that had attacked. He saw Denny passed out on the grass and a seven year old girl half way down the hill. Jehan couldn't believe what he was doing.

He was a bully but that was only because he wanted what he wanted. He never physically hurt the other kids only scared them. He sprinted over to Denny who was heavier than himself. Jehan started to drag him and wished he wasn't so overweight.

Abbey snapped out of it, she ran back up the hill and in the direction of home. Her mother would have a good story when she got home. The clown noticed Abbey had been watching and cursed under his breath. He would have to do things differently if he didn't want another confrontation with the Loser club. He wanted to go after the other kids. His form begged for it, but he thought wiser and disappeared back into the wilderness.

As the days passed on Larry's death looked as though it hadn't happened. Kay's siblings were the only ones who took notice to Kay's depression. Their mother acted like she couldn't hear them whenever they tried to tell her. Kay had even tried talking to the nurse at school and she just told him that it wasn't true. The fact was Larry never showed up again. He was never at school and Kay knew he wouldn't be. Because he saw him die.

Kay had just gotten back from school he headed to his bedroom. It was late he had stayed at the school to do his homework outside. He wasn't studious that wasn't why he did it. If anything that was the first time he's ever done that. Kay just didn't want to come back home and pass the spot where Larry died. He knew he wouldn't be able to think well when he got home. So he did his work outside of the school on the lunch benches.

Kay closed his bedroom door and plopped himself down on the bottom of his bunk bed. The reason he even had one was his mother always talked about adopting a boy from India. That had started years ago and still she hadn't even started looking. Kay liked it though. He laid on his stomach and rested his head down on his pillow. His eyes closed and he was close to falling asleep, that was when he noticed a shadow coming from the top bunk. The ceiling light was casting a shadow on the wall. Kay got up dazed. He looked up to the top bunk. He wondered if there was an Indian boy finally sleeping up there. He saw orange hair and the puffy collar of a certain clown's outfit. Kay quickly gazed over at the wall opposite of the bed and looked back a second time. IT was still there.

He hurried to his sister's room she was the only other one inside at the time. Kay opened her door and stopped in the door way. "That clown is in my room." He uttered in disbelief. Riley was sitting on her bed doing a puzzle. She slid off the bed mindful not to bend the bed too much. She stepped across her fuzzy rug, "What?!" She followed Kay back to his room. Kay cautiously opened the door. Their eyes went to the top bunk where a clown was still laying.

Riley could barely believe it, "Why is he here?" She asked walking over to the ladder. She judged it before putting her foot on the first step. "I don't know. Riley, be careful." Kay warned her. He watched with worried eyes, but was also glad he didn't have to deal with the clown by himself. Riley meticulously stepped up one at a time. She made it to the top and agilely moved onto the top bunk. She had a better view of him now. Before his back had been faced towards them. Now she could see his face. ITs closed eyes and long eyelashes. IT appeared to be sleeping. Since Pennywise had been starved and cut short on his feeding twice from him rising and not to mention getting injured or almost killed twice, it seemed like he needed to rest. He had to rest far more. Riley couldn't believe something that killed a person could look so peaceful.

She bent down to kiss his cheek. It wasn't something out of the ordinary. She had done it to every animal she knew when they slept. She kissed his cheek and watched him be sweet in peaceful sleep for but a second. The clown's eyes opened. They were a deep yellow. "You're making it a lot harder not to eat you." Pennywise vocalized.

Riley acted out in a panicked manner. She didn't expect IT to wake. It scared her. His colored eyes and threating words caught her off guard when she was in a calm mood. She had backed up way too far. She didn't feel the corner of the bunk anymore. She went over the edge, a result of hurrying back away from him. A crash and a thud sounded followed by a crying scream.

Kay hadn't processed what happened until Riley was on her back on the floor. She was crying. The scream she had let out made Kay know she was hurt. He looked concerned. Pennywise was looking down on the human girl from above on the bunk. He was apparently thinking ultra-slowly how she could have gotten hurt. "Human." Pennywise hissed frustrated by the stupidity.

He leapt off the bunk landing on his feet crouched down to his knees. He moved over to Riley who's face was red. Her back was arched oddly. The clown could smell her fear and pain. He picked her up making her cry louder. Kay looked greatly concerned. "Hey, you promised." Kay stuttered in a moment of panic. Pennywise was moving slowly he put a hand to her back. He could feel it was out of place. He pressed her back with her sobbing at him doing it.

Her back clicked and cracked. It was back in place. Riley grabbed onto the clown's shoulder crying needing comfort from the strike of sudden pain. Kay was amazed by what he just watched. He could tell Riley's back looked better. The posture looked normal now. Pennywise of course was familiar with the structure of humans by now, after taking them apart for so long. Riley clung onto his shoulder more or less in the clown's disfavor. She was still sobbing from the pain.

Pennywise could feel his hunger in the corner of his mind building on her fear but it wasn't as present as it could have been. He sort of threw her down on the bottom bunk and watched as she cried at the harshness.

At that time Alfred came in with their Mom. They had likely heard the scream. Pennywise had shifted to the form of their father. Alfred was fooled, "What's going on?" He went over to Riley. "She fell off the top bunk and threw her back out. I already fixed it. She just needs to rest." Pennywise spoke in their father's voice. "Are you sure she's alright?" The mother asked getting closer to her husband. She would trust him. He did work as a doctor. The clown nodded in the father's form. Their mother smiled and looked at Riley "Sweetheart." She went slowly over and kissed her cheek. "Rest, okay?" Her mother spoke leaning down over the bottom bunk.

IT rolled his eyes, apparently that was a family trade mark to do. Their mother turned around leaving slowly. Her face was at peace she was looking at her husband. She was always so smitten with his skill off helping others. Their mom locked Pennywise in a kiss. Kay and Riley got really shocked faces. She felt like sharing a sweet moment with him. She quickly made it a deep kiss. IT didn't kiss back at all. When she deepened the kiss he bit her tongue with a single one of his really sharp teeth. The wife stopped the kiss immediately, "I think you have a broken tooth dear. It's so sharp it cut me. You should get that looked at in the morning." She could feel blood on her tongue.

"I will dear." The clown responded, so having the feeling of wanting to let an acidic tone slid into his voice. He wasn't happy. The mother turned to leave and saw Kay and Riley's shocked faces. "You should be fine." She smiled and closed the door. The clown turned back immediately. He felt his mouth. He couldn't believe she just did that to him. He could taste her disgusting spit in his mouth. The clown was frowning heavily. Kay started laughing their mom had just kissed a person eater. Kay was laughing because he was glad the clown hadn't liked it. That was revenge for Larry. Alfred blinked, "Wait a second? How were you just Dad?"

"I can do that." IT responded still feel his mouth in horror of what just happened. Alfred acknowledged the look of disgust in the clown's face, "What your kind doesn't kiss?" The clown wiped his tongue off with his hand feeling dirtied. "Why don't you go kiss your brother?" The clown spat very angrily.

Alfred wrinkled his nose, "Hey you got kissed by a lady. That's different." The clown was still wiping his tongue. "No, it's not." The clown growled disgusted by the taste of her mouth in his. IT got really still. "I could have killed her. I wanted to." The evil intent that lurked under his eyes spoke volumes of it.

Alfred's eyes dropped to the floor, that was true. "But she didn't do anything to you. She thought you were Dad." Alfred looked over to his sister who had been hurt. "Why are you in Kay's room and what happened to Riley?"

The clown was unsympathetic for Alfred's concerns at the moment and gave him no answer. He didn't need to answer the boy. IT growled darkly and later whined in frustration. He couldn't get rid of her taste in his mouth. "I found him sleeping on the top bunk." Kay explained. "Riley fell off and hurt her back, but he fixed it." Kay said pointing to the clown. Alfred looked over to Riley.

"I'll be okay. I'm just still in pain." Riley sniffled. Her face was red from crying. She hadn't moved from how she landed in the bed.


	3. One Hungry Clown

Pennywise went back to the top bunk and sunk back down. The children watched him for several minutes. Once, Alfred thought he might be asleep he started conversation. "Why is he so comfortable being here?" Alfred questioned in disbelief. Kay thought up a good answer even though he was the youngest. "I don't think he is, Al. He clearly doesn't trust us."

"Why'd he come here then?" Riley added. She was watching from where she laid on the bottom bunk. "Did you hear what Abbey said at school, about a clown. I'm sure it was our clown. He eats children just like what they said." Kay spoke.

Pennywise of course was conscious from the time they started talking. He continued to rest with his eyes closed but he listened to their conversation. "Rumors were going around my class that the bully said the same thing." Riley said moving to nod but thought better of it.

Riley's long black hair was around her head messily twisted on her face. Her light blue eyes caressed a wondering look. Kay had matching features with her. His pale skin made him appear more terrified in that moment than he really was. "So he's killing kids..." Kay mumbled in defeat. The truth falling flat. His head dropped with his eyes lowering to the ground. "But not us."

Alfred's jaw tightened his slightly tanner and darker skin stretched at the motion. His light green eyes sparkled with an idea that the rest of them might not be thinking. "Yeah, Why did he so easily agree not to hurt us? He never promised not to hurt mom and he clearly wanted to but didn't. Questionable isn't it? There's only one thing in common." Alfred said pacing back and forth. "We're all related." He sounded like he had given it much thought.

The clown softly gripped a bit of the thin blanket so it was in his fingers. Granted he normally didn't have it. He wanted to sleep. He heard what they said but it didn't make much a difference for him if they found out.

The children's eyes all wandered up over to IT. They were all considering on their own or as a group what they thought of the clown. If they didn't want him around it would be difficult to get rid of him. Kay was still curious about the clown. He didn't think he was all bad but he knew he couldn't really trust him. Riley had her first impression of him, which was he was a monster. She only thought he looked peacefully while sleeping once but she knew that was only in sleep. Had the clown not helped her she might of keep that thought. She was now questioning the clown. Her eyes wandered over to his form laying on the top bunk. The white wooden frame of the bunk stared back at her making her feel like it was questioning her.

Alfred didn't like IT from the beginning. Being the eldest he knew IT would be trouble. Of course Pennywise had already killed Kay's friend at that time to solidify the fact. Alfred wondered what they would have to deal with if he hung around like this. He wasn't happy the clown came back. He knew it threatened their own safety being near such a monster.

IT slept sliding into a short hibernation. One that was crucial. His new sleeping with time would hopefully recover to his usual 27 years but for now he had to recover. Alfred was the only one that stayed in the room to watch him. He didn't trust to leave the clown alone.

The next day at school Kay was getting harassed by some of the other kids. Benny Johns was pushing him around. The boy was about his age. Benny had a blonde mohawk and light eyes. Kay couldn't understand why Benny wanted his lunch. It was just an average sandwich in a metal lunchbox. It seemed like there was a bully in every grade and some grades had more than one.

"No, my mother made it for me. This is mine," Kay answered to Benny's demands. Kay was struggling to keep hold of his lunch box as Benny wrestled him for it against the dark blue lockers. Kay could feel that Benny was a bit stronger. He felt pain in his arms when he pushed him back. "Hey, someone get a teacher, I'm being bullied!" Kay yelled loudly looking up over the bully's shoulder. There were kids in the hallway but no one went to go get help.

Kay screamed in frustration and put his leg up and added it to keep Benny away from him. "Just stop it. I said no. You aren't getting my lunch." Kay felt like it was hard to breathe holding Benny back with three of his limbs. Benny's strength eventually won. Kay got pushed to the ground. He wrapped himself around the lunch box with his arms and legs.

Benny cocked him a funny expression. He thought he was a loser no doubt. By now the hallways were pretty empty except for way far down. "Whatcha doing there?" A higher pitched voice spoke into Benny's ear. The boy rapidly looked to his side and saw nothing. Nothing was there. Empty air. Benny had a paranoid look. His eyes wandered over to Kay's questioningly. Kay had a look of horror. Benny just realized Kay's lips were moving to form the word run repeatedly but didn't understand why he couldn't hear him.

Kay couldn't help it. When the blood splattered on him he screamed in the hallway. He got a displeased expression from the clown. IT reached over with his bloody gloved fingers and dragged Kay down the hall. Kay panicked and kicked.

"Hey, what are you doing?!"

"Shut up, will ya?" Pennywise whispered. He had Benny slung over his arm. Kay was purposely being careful not to look there. Blood was still dripping on him but it was from the clown's teeth. IT went out the exit and down into the ditch that would lead to the Derry creek.

"Why are you taking me? I'm going to miss school. I can't." Kay struggled but the clown's hold was different. Solid, stronger, He wouldn't be getting out.

Kay looked down at his hands. The cover of his superhero lunch box gleamed in the sun. If Benny hadn't decided to fight with him for his lunch would he still be alive?

Kay had to wondered looking at his lunchbox. Was it at fault? The clown was eating while walking. Kay could hear the noises. Snapping, cracking, he knew just not to look up. He didn't want to see any of it. He didn't even understand how the clown got into their school without alarming anyone and why he did.

The clown dropped Kay down on his knees by the bank side of the creek. Pennywise lowered himself to be hunched by the water feeding. Kay pulled out his phone from his bag the clown seemed semi distracted or didn't care. He dialed his brother's number hoping he wasn't in class yet. "Hello?"

"Al, the clown just dragged me out of school. What am I going to do? Mom won't understand."

"What do you mean? Are you sure he's not trying to eat you?"

"No, I...um kind of screamed and I think he took me with him to avoid attention"

"Make sure you keep in touch." Alfred insisted not trusting IT one bit. "I don't know what to do with Mom she literally can't hear us when we talk about the clown." Alfred didn't understand why that was.

Later once IT had finished the boy. He allowed Kay to go back to school. Kay got questioned why he was late but the teacher strangely let it go. Kay was getting the feeling it had to do with Pennywise. A strange sense that he knew. The clown had followed him back to the school but found it more interesting to switch to a different sibling.

At this time school was getting out for the afternoon. Riley was behind the school talking with Jerry Hofford, a tall like punk. He had his black hair spiked up carelessly into something like a mohawk. He had pale skin that was scattered with moles. He gave Riley sharp eyebrows. "Hey, girl will you date me?" He asked. Riley had closed her eyes. She always had a thing for Jerry.

His voice was so alluring. Her hands were clutched into tight fist as she readied herself to exclaim yes. Jerry saw her eyes closed and leaned in for a kiss to persuade her. Her attraction to him wasn't a very good thing for her sake. Riley opened her eyes frantically, the moment had been smashed by the sharp screams of pain by Jerry. "Oh my God, what's wrong?" Riley asked before realizing the scene before her.

Jerry had blood pooling down his chest. Riley covered her mouth coughing. The clown was several feet away from him swallowing something that vaguely reminded her of a human heart. Jerry's eyes rolled in the back of his head and he turned to the side, collapsing to the ground without even an attempt to break his fall.

Riley felt all the color drain from her face, her ears got hot. She couldn't hear very well. She was a hot train wreck of peaked fear and boiling anger. She let out an angry scream. She charged the clown and kicked him. She couldn't believe the clown was just going to follow her and her siblings around killing people they interacted with, be it their friends, hell or future boyfriend...

Riley looked over at Jerry dead in the grass. She felt tears against her hot face. "Arghhhh!" Riley growled and punched the clown's shoulder. She felt the fluffy satin material of his puffed shoulder before connecting with his physical arm. Pennywise grabbed her arm at that stopping her from doing a follow up blow. He looked back at her with anger in his eyes. She could feel the anger was directed at her. His face was tight and narrowed. She didn't understand it. How could he be angry at her. Like she had done something horrible to him.

She was the one that felt hurt. "I can smell five other girls on him, don't waste your time, sweetheart." IT enjoyed giving her pet names when she gave him an attitude. "He didn't deserve your time." The clown added while wiping the blood from his mouth. Riley's eyes took on a confused look before the reality set in.

Riley felt herself go still at his words. Her gaze wandered back over to Jerry. Five other girls, seriously? She thought but something in a body knew the clown wasn't lying. His eyes revealed that much. Riley didn't feel good. Her emotions were so cooked. Riley couched down to the ground and shielded her arms over her head trying to grip sanity. Before she could, her arms were pushed back. "Hey, hey are you alright?" One of the teachers had been alerted by the loud scream. He took Riley's arm and pulled her to her feet. The teacher was a tall dark man. He wore a burgundy suit and black and white dress shoes. His eyes wandered over the dead body.

Riley could tell he saw it. He could see it. The teacher led or rather pulled Riley away from the dead body and around to the front of the school. He called the police and her parents. Her siblings were gathered to the front of the school. Alfred had questioning eyes for both Kay and Riley. Neither of them wanted to talk about it.

After about a half an hour, their mom pulled up. She jumped out of her small Sedan with outstretched arms. "Riley, oh my God, what happened?" Her mother hugged her tightly. Riley had a trace of tears in her eyes but in a way she felt relieved. She felt like she was somewhat happy. After she had her momentarily break down, she felt like... she was glad she wasn't taken advantage of. "I'm okay, honest." Riley spoke slowly. Her mother released her from the hug and pushed her into the passager seat. Alfred and Kay got in the back. Alfred slid his seatbelt on silently.

"You're not coming back for a week. That's it. " Their mother stated. They could tell she meant it. They never took more than three days off of school at a time for any reason aside for school scheduled holidays. She got into the driver's seat and revved the car to life. She drove in a quicker fashion. Actually driving the speed limit down the road. It was obvious she was very upset, her daughter had been exposed to such violence.

They got home at an irate rate compared to normal. Kay went with Alfred to his room. They expected Riley to follow but she was caught by their mother. "Listen, Riley I never want you in a dangerous situation," Her mother's face was creased with worry. Riley imagined all the danger she had been in recently and the potential killer monster that was living around her and her siblings. "I know, I know why you'd be worried. I try to be safe mom. I'll try to be more careful. I have to." Riley knew she needed to say that to calm her mother. "Alright, dear." Her mom kissed her forehead and sent her off to relax. "I'll cook something fancy tonight. Their mother had been called by the school from her work. She had more time at home because of it.

Riley walked down the hall to her room and noticed Alfred's door shut. She went over and opened it noticing the two were talking. "Riley, good. Come in." Alfred gestured for her to sit on his bed. She sat down. "The clown killed Benny." Kay nodded. Alfred listened and then gave Riley worried eyes. "What happened?" Riley looked at her hands. She felt much calmer than you would expect someone to feel explaining a death that happened before your eyes. "I'm actually glad." Riley said not looking at them. Alfred's look of concern increased for Riley's sanity.

"What do you mean, Riley?" Alfred rose his voice for once. Riley's eyes looked up at him. She didn't really consider him. "We don't know everything about the clown... We don't understand or know what IT really is. I'd like to find out." Riley said.

Alfred narrowed his eyes trying to understand. Riley made her way back out of the room sliding her hand along the wall to the door. She slipped out and wondered when they'd see the clown.

Kay gave his brother shrugged shoulders. "I know Kaiden." Alfred huffed. Kay smiled. He moved and sat on the red bed.

Loud banging of pots came from the kitchen. Their mother had likely got started on cooking. They could hear the front door lock after ten minutes it unlocked but with different sounds of steps. Their father was home. Their mother probably had told him what happened. She needed to relieve stress.

Riley after being in her room went to Kay's looking for her brother but he wasn't in the room. She was surprised to see Pennywise already in the top bunk. Had he gotten here before them? Riley could hear her father crossing the living room. She looked up at the clown. He appeared to be deeply asleep and in truth he was. His breathing was very slow and soft.

Riley decided it was better if she left the room as to not draw attention. He father gave a strange look when she passed him on the hall. She'd never seen him have an expression like that. He looked afraid and determined, but she could tell fear was dripping off of him. His eyes were being held open. Fear outweighed the determination. Riley didn't understand his expression. She passed him feeling weirded out by it. She entered the kitchen expecting to see her mom.

Riley wasn't aware she had stepped out to get a missing ingredient for dinner. Alfred and Kay were both still discussing what to do. It didn't seem like they would know until they tried. The clown was deep in sleep. His state was similar to hibernation he was unstirred by soft sounds. The father entered Kay's room while Riley remained in the kitchen. It was like he knew. He was looking for something he expected to be in the youngest child's room. The father was carrying a fireplace pole. His eyes lingered around the room looking carefully, he was almost sure he wouldn't see it. Now that he was an adult and no longer a kid, but he hoped his experience as a kid allowed him to see it. Their father had been bothered by the clown as a child. The clown had scared him. He wasn't one of the descendants. His wife had the blood, which protected the children.

His hands trembled, his veins felt cold, he didn't want to see IT again. His soul was afraid of IT. His body remember the fear it had felt. He was shivering. Harper saw the outline form on the top bunk. He slowly crept up the ladder and what he saw was the clown. His face broke with terrified sweat. He inhaled and lifted the pointy black metal rod above his head and brought it down through the clown's middle. The clown grabbed Harper by the throated. The rod still plunged clear into the clown's stomach. Dark red colored blood floated into the air around the rod and them. The rod moved with the clown's breathing.

"You can see through me?" The clown spat angrily at Harper, he recognized him. "You got away from me before but...," The clown smiled. "You should have just remained their father, I never would have killed you." IT's eyes were filled with anger and glowing with yellow color. The tips of his fingers around Harper's throat turned to sharp claws. They grew into Harper's throat. He wrestled to move away at the realization. Harper felt hot blood burn down his throat. Harper gave one last shot at winning. He kicked the metal rod deeper sending it almost completely out of the clown's back. Pennywise made an audible sound of pain. Harper's head was slammed against the wall. His head throbbed violently. A pulsing feeling indicated it was swelling. Red was left on the wall. He had hit the wall far harder than should have been possible.

"I'll finally eat you." Pennywise spatted out in a harsh airy voice that showed his anger and perhaps some weakness from the pain. Harper's throat was on fire. A claw from each finger had sliced into it. His throat was filling with blood. It itched for him to cough, the blood burned his throat. His lung would fill with blood but it was a slow bleed. Harper felt one last impact with the wall and that was it. He was dead.

Pennywise didn't spare a moment after. He could taste the fear coming off of Harper's body. He unhinged his jaws making them open wide. He would rather not eat after getting hurt but, he wasn't going to leave the body laying around. The clown put Harper into his mouth and started to slowly swallow him whole.

Riley stopped at the doorway after opening the door. She saw her father sliding down in the clown's mouth. She also seemed to notice the rod tip just barely being revealed out of Pennywise's stomach. The rest of the rod had gone out the clown's back and through the mattress and wooden frame.

The floating blood gave her a memorized expression for a second. It's action going against nature's laws. The clown's eyes went over to her. She crossed the room as IT finished swallowing. Riley never asked him to stop. She saw his harsh yellow eyes. The clown watched her curiously. She got to the top bunk. The first thing she did was put a hand to his wound and try to dig the rod out of him. Pennywise watched her with his small red shiny nose. Not expecting her to try and help him. The clown's expression was angry but mostly from being hurt.

Riley could tell what happened. Her father had attacked the clown and IT had to kill him. He had warned them what would happened if someone tried to kill him. Riley wasn't surprised by what she saw, but she wasn't happy either. She never had a connection with her father. Mainly for the fact he acted paranoid and was never around, but it was still sad to watch him go. It still hurt to a degree.

But truthfully she was more upset he went after Pennywise. Riley traced around the open wound trying to figure out where to pull the rod out. The clown didn't say anything to her. Riley looked at him. His eyes were momentarily closed. "It hurts?" Riley asked him. The clown only nodded harshly sending the sound of bells from his suit ringing.

Riley felt perplexed to get the rod out quicker. She found a good hold of the rod. Blood floated up the side of her arm. She pulled the rod out. IT didn't make a sound but folded himself up at the pain. Riley felt her heart drop, "Are you going to be okay?" She didn't know what he couldn't take.

"I can't afford anymore of this. I been beaten before, starved to the point of disfunctioning." He referred to how he couldn't hibernate properly anymore and how he was worn enough he had to sleep a lot everyday. Pennywise couldn't imagine how the injury would add to his current mess. He needed to be regaining his normal self. He felt like whining. Anger flickered in him like a distrusting hurt animal. His form had already been weakened.

Than soft words that he didn't expect to hear were said. "I'm sorry," Riley slowly hugged him. She was crying while doing so because of her dead father and the hurt clown. IT watched her. Her hug made him feel less of the pain. Much like the Loser club could hurt the clown if they could believe to do so. Riley could make him feel less pain if she believed so, without knowing what she was doing. The clown tilted his head and hugged the girl back and feel asleep. Riley pulled herself out of the Pennywise's grasp. She threw the metal rod on the ground. It was completely clean since the clown's blood floats off up into the air.

Riley looked at his wound. He had been speared through. That definitely would have killed a human. She sat there with him for a few moments before going to get the first aid kit. She wasn't sure how it would work on him though.


End file.
